The present invention relates to a structure for adjusting the incline angle of a computer, applied to industrial computers that can be separated from a base, and more particularly to a structure that can adjust an inclined angle of an industrial computer.
Generally speaking, most industrial computers are designed to be portable so as to provide convenience for users. On the other hand, when the computer must be used on a table or platform, we must use a mechanism to stand it up so as to allow the user to see the screen. So that users can have a better viewing angle, a structure that can incline to a particular angle is designed and later attached to the above-mentioned structure. However, because different users have different desired viewing angles, such a design cannot satisfy every user""s needs. In addition, a user needs not only to assume a standing posture to view the computer screen, but also to adopt other postures to change the viewing angle to view the screen of the computer. For example, an automobile repair mechanic needs to take a standing posture (downward viewing angle) to see the computer screen, and he also needs to take a upward viewing angle to see the screen when a car chassis is checked. So, the above-mentioned structure that provides only one viewing angle is not the best choice for a single user or different users. Therefore, another mechanism is necessary that is designed to provide users with various viewing angles so as to conform to theirs needs.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a structure for adjusting the incline angle of a computer. It not only provides users with different viewing angles, but also can limit the starting and end points of the incline angle, so as to avoid over-adjustment which can cause the computer to lose its center of gravity and fall down.
According to the present invention, a structure for adjusting the incline angle of a computer can be used with an industrial computer, which can be separated from the adjusting structure. The present invention is included of a receiver element, a pair of rotating disks and a base. Each one of the two ends of the outer side of the receiver element is disposed with the rotating disk respectively, and the inner side of the base contacts with the outer sides of the two rotating disks.,When it is being used, one should first rotate the receiver element, and then use a handlebar with spring pin opposite the rotating disk to buckle up the dividing holes of the rotating disk, so as to let the receiver element fix at the proper inclined angle. Finally the anchor element is used to lock it. The incline angle will then be more firmly fixed. When the receiver element is rotating, long holes are utilized to limit the starting and end points of the incline angle, to prevent the computer from falling down.